


Crash

by JenCohen



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves Friendship, Ben Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Diego Hargreeves is Bad at Feelings, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Hurt/Comfort, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, Klaus Hargreeves Whump, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, Luther Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, POV Luther Hargreeves, Protective Allison Hargreeves, Protective Ben Hargreeves, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Protective Luther Hargreeves, Sick Character, Sick Klaus Hargreeves, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Soft Luther Hargreeves, Stuttering Diego Hargreeves, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenCohen/pseuds/JenCohen
Summary: Diego and Klaus get into a car crash. Klaus thinks he's guilty.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves/Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Ben Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Diego Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 43
Kudos: 139





	1. The crash

“Klaus, I’m not going to give you a ride. Learn how to drive already”  
“Yeah!! you can teach me, Di”  
“No. That’s not what I ….”  
Diego didn’t get to finish his last sentence when a very excited Klaus was already going out to the car.  
“Ok, I’ll teach you but you have to promise you’ll never ask me for a ride again”  
“Yeah, yeah” said Klaus with a dissmisive gesture from his hand.  
“Ok, start the engine and…slowly hit the acceletator”  
The slowly part didn’t take to Klaus, he started the car and acceletared at whole speed. He didn’t even secured the seat belt.  
“Klaus, hit the break, you’re gonna kill us both”  
“It’s fine. We’re ok”  
To be fair, Diego had to admit, he was driving quite fine. They weren’t in real danger.  
His train of thought got interrupted when he felt the car started swerving. Klaus wasn’t controlling it, why wasn’t he controlling it? He turned to look at Klaus and realized he was unconscious. “What the hell happened?” he thought.  
“Klaus?”  
Unfortunately, and despite his best efforts to grab the steering wheel before they hit anything on the road, the car started spiralling out of control. He must have fainted because when he woke up he was facing down with the seat belt pressing on his chest. He couldn’t breathe, he hoped it was just the pressure to be hanging down attached to the seat belt not a bruised or worse, a broken rib.  
“Damn it, Klaus!” he thought.  
“Klaus! Answer …. answer me! Klaus, you….ok?”  
His panick started to arise when he got no response from his little brother.  
“Klaus!”  
He did his best to turn around and take a good look at his brother. They were so many questions in his mind he couldn’t think straight.  
“why was Klaus unconscious before they crashed?, was he unconscious from the crash or from something else?”  
He knew he couldn’t panic, he was the only choice they had to get out of there. When he looked towards the passenger seat where Klaus was, he was taken aback by the picture before his eyes. Klaus hadn’t worn a seat belt so he wasn’t hanging from anything; instead, he was facing down against the windshield and an exaggerated amount of blood was coming out everywhere, from his forehead, his nose, his ears. His hands were lying limply in a weird angle, it seemed one of his arms was broken, who knows in how many pieces and his leg, oh my god, his leg was impaled by a huge piece of broken glass. And of course, the most worrying of all, he was still unconscious, he had to check if he was still breathing, though. Then he wouldn’t be about to burst into tears.  
“Ok bro, I’m going to unhook this seat belt so I can chek on you” he thought talking to Klaus would calm him down even though he wasn’t responding to anything. It always calmed him down to comfort his little brother.  
Unhooking the seat belt was more painful than he had thought before. It was quick, just a little push and he was face down on the windshield. For a minute he saw black spots clouding his vision, he couldn’t faint, Klaus needed him.  
“Ok buddy, here I go” he said, hoping but preparing for the worst, the worst being not feeling a pulse or hearing him breathe.  
He moved some of Klaus curls that were blocking his view and touched timidly the side of his neck and let out a breath, he has a pulse. As soon as he felt his pulse he realized he was also breathing.  
“Ok, we can work with that. I have to figure out how to get us out of here”  
When he started to move to assess the whole situation he heard some mumbling.  
“Di?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little extended view on the crash.

Five was just going out of the kitchen when he heard klaus beg Diego to let him drive the car. He smirked a little at the thought of it. Of course Diego wouldn't let him, everybody knew that was definitely a suicide plan. Klaus didn't have self control in anyway, that they knew of, he couldn't possibly drive a car without jeopardizing their safety. Five was still in his pijamas, he had just woken up, he didn't really care about it, just caused him a little curiosity. He didn't pay much attention to it after that, just started sipping his coffee little by little and skimmed through the day's newspaper as usual. 

— I hope those idiots don't get themselves killed.—

He poured his coffee on a mug and moved a chair over to sit down. Just at that moment he heard klaus and Diego leave the house and close the door behind them. He didn't think about it too much. 

— Ok. I'll teach you. 

At that moment, Diego didn't think his acceptance was a ticket straight to a terrifying event. He just thought he'd teach klaus to take a few leaps around the block and come back really quickly so he stopped bothering him about teaching him how to drive. That was not the situation at all.   
Klaus excitement was visible all throughout his face, he was smiling and trembling at the same time. He seemed a little anxious to get it started. It was a sort of excitement that Diego loved to see from him, but wouldn't ever admit aloud.

Probably it was his nervous energy, but klaus couldn't wait for beginners instructions and slow movements. He wanted to drive already, chase bad guys and occasionally go really fast to look for a dealer, if the whole sober thing didn't work out. He was anxious to get the freedom he couldn't have with everyone asking him where he was going all the time. So, he entered the car, ignored all of Diego's instructions and stepped on the accelerator. 

Amazingly the car didn't swerve under control, he was able to control it, even with Diego's frantic yelling that was distracting him a little. He was taking all the turns and twists of the road with relative ease. 

— I don't know why everybody had their panties in a twist. This is actually pretty easy. — He thought briefly. 

Suddenly, a wave of dizziness clouded his mind. His arms and legs started to feel unattached to his body, he couldn't control or move them anymore. They started trembling and wouldn't stop. It felt just as if his energy was being drained out of his body. As if he was a puppet with his strings suddenly cut straight. His chest felt tight, his breathing was coming out on short gasps, but that was normal. It was probably the anxiety to be driving a car that was going to crash. His vision got clouded with several black spots. He was slowly losing consciousness and he knew they were going to crash. He tried to say something to Diego but all that came out was a little, almost undaudible whimper before darkness took him completely and his hands let go of the steering wheel. 

He didn't hear Diego calling his name or the crash at all. He was too out of it to notice. 

He woke up to the sound of his brother's whimpering. Fiddling with something and the unbelievably killing headache that was overtaking all his senses. 

— At least Diego is here. — He thought. 

He tried to talk, to ask his brother what had happened but he realized he couldn't talk. His panic increased with every passing moment. 

— what happened? Why are we upside down? Is Diego okay? Oh my God, he is bleeding, probably hasn't even noticed. My head is killing me! — Klaus thoughts ran out of control, he couldn't think in anything specific, he was just a pool of anxiety and confusion. 

— Di? — it was all he managed to utter with the little strength he had. 

It completely took Diego by surprise. 

— Klaus? Buddy, you ok? — Diego said coming closer and carefully as if he was scared to touch and break him. 

— you ok? — klaus opened his eyes slowly and asked right back to Diego, just as if he didn't hear his question. 

Diego looked at him puzzled, was he not able to understand him or was he genuinely asking him if he was okay? 

— you're bleeding — Klaus words sounded worryingly mumbled and soft, so unlike him. 

Diego understood immediately. He was worried about him. Of course he would, he was there, lying limply on the windshield, on incredible pain, bleeding everywhere and he was more worried about Diego's little bleeding cuts than his own wellbeing. 

— of course I'm okay buddy. Just a little banged up. How about you, how you feeling? —

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I started working on this and wanted to post it so badly, but I want to keep working on it today; so, I hope to have more than this chapter to show you, today or tomorrow. Let me know what you think about it, I appreciate all of your comments so much. Cheers!


	3. Ben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben makes his appearance.

— Of course I'm okay, buddy. Just a little banged up. How about you, how you feeling? —

— you're bleeding, cuts, bruises... You ok? ... Sorry...did I crash?— 

klaus was worryingly repeating himself everytime and mumbling through every sentence as if he didn't remember saying anything at all. 

Ben had been there the whole time. He was either not being acknowledged by Klaus or even more worrying, he hadn't even noticed him. He hadn't been quiet at all. He yelled at Klaus as he was losing consciousness in the car, he knew they were going to crash. He had seen them swerving out of control and had lived the whole impact of the car crashing to the ground. He had assessed each and every one of Klaus and Diego’s injuries and had reached several conclusions: Diego could hold on like that, he seemed to be hurting on the chest area but besides some cuts and bruises he was mostly ok. Klaus, on the contrary, had so many injuries it was difficult for Ben to keep count. He had begged him to wake up when he thought he would never see those green eyes open again. 

— I'm okay, bro. Seriously. Don't worry. Yes, we crashed— 

Diego made sure to emphasize on the WE part, he knew for sure klaus was feeling guilty about the whole thing. 

— I need to know where you're hurting, buddy. Can you help me with that?— 

— Klaus, please tell him. I know that some of your organs must be at least bruised. The hit made a number on you. — Ben tried again but again, Klaus was very distraught to hear him. 

— sorry...does it hurt?... sorry. You told me not to drive... should've listened... sorry— 

klaus wasn't even capable to look Diego in the eye. It was also difficult given the position he was in and as if he knew it was to hurt like hell if he moved even a little bit, he didn't even try to turn his head. 

— Bud, stop. I'm okay. Stop apologizing, I mean it. It wasn't your fault. I need to know what's hurting, bro. So I can help you—

Diego sounded on the verge of bursting into tears although he would never admit it. 

—Me?— klaus looked appalled Diego was caring for him. 

— Men!, surely I'm dying or something. — 

Klaus thought briefly as Diego waited for any kind of response. 

— I'm... I can't feel... don't know... Hurts t' breathe —

Klaus was in the middle of a very mumbled description when a coughing fit started, he couldn't breathe in or out, and it seemed exactly as painful as it felt. 

Diego immediately kneeled beside him, not precisely sure how to help. He hated seeing his little brother in pain. He did his best not to panic and just rubble little circles on his back, trying his best not to hurt him in the process. 

— it's okay, bro. Just breathe. Come on. —

Ben was by his side in a minute whispering reassuring phrases that he had said repeatedly the many times Klaus had gone through withdrawal. He wasn't sure if klaus would ever hear him again but it was worth the try. 

— you're on the worst of it now. Just breathe. — 

Klaus didn't hear him. This time it was understandable. He wasn't hearing anyone. He was just trying not to die. 

Klaus breathing was coming out in short gasps and moans. Ben wasn't sure he had heard a single normal breath from him since all this had started. 

— I... c…can't— 

With that, a trickle of blood made his way to klaus' lips. As it came out Diego and Ben could only star at it in shock. More and more blood came out through his nose and mouth and now it seemed to be choking him. 

—Di?— Klaus' eyes opened wide on panic.

— I'm here. Just...just k...keep breathing. It'll ....b..be over in a minute. — 

Diego’s stuttering made his way back. It only came back when he was extremely distressed or scared just as he was in this moment. However, it seemed to go unnoticed by both klaus and Diego as they certainly had more important things to worry about. It wasn't unnoticed by Ben nonetheless. 

Just as it started it stopped. Suddenly, without any warning. Diego sighed in relief as he watched klaus starting to get calmer as well. 

—klaus, y...you...with me?—

Klaus just nodded at the question. 

Diego wiped some of the blood with his sleeve and stroked gently klaus' curls just to let him know that even though they were both terrified, he wasn't alone. 

— okay bud. It's...okay. You...you must b..be bleeding internally. — 

it was very hard to sound reassuring with the stuttering in his way. 

—we have to...to..g..get you help—

Diego stood still for a moment thinking about his next move, —cellphones, someone to come, would they have any signal? I can't even remember if I brought mine.— 

— y...you brought your ....cellphone, k...klaus? Wait, you...h...have one?—

— don't have— he said closing his eyes as if he was about to fall asleep. 

—hey, s....stay with...m..me. You c.. can't fall asleep yet.— 

He brushed his hand slightly through klaus' cheeks just to make sure he didn't close his eyes. He was met by klaus smile on the way. 

— am I....dying? You're never...so.... gentle—

—y.. you're not dying. B... but I need to g...get you help. D...don't close your eyes. C..can y..you do that for me?— 

Klaus nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, thanks for the support you have given to the story. Please let me know what you think of these two chapter. I'd love to hear from you.


	4. The call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego manages to get a hold of Five.

Hearing the cellphone question Ben took as his mission to find one. He had to help on any way possible. 

— Klaus, please listen to me. —

Klaus frowned, he heard something. He slowly turned his head a little and stared in shock at the place where Ben was standing. 

— Ben? Where did... 'u go? I was...alone. —  
— you can hear me? Ohh good, yeah, sorry. I was here the whole time but you couldn't hear me. —  
— oh.. okay — 

Ben wasn't sure Klaus even understood but kept going, he'd worry about that later, when Klaus' life wasn't on the line. 

— I need you to listen to me, Klaus. And I need you to tell Diego everything I tell you, okay? —

Klaus nodded. 

— Tell him his cellphone is in the backseat of the car, he can reach it only if he slides his whole body back with his arms which aren’t hurt, but tell him to be careful, he cannot make sudden turns because his ribs are bruised, maybe even broken. Did you get it? —

Klaus nodded again. 

— Di…Ben says…there’s a cell…on the backseat —  
— Ben is here? —  
— Yeah, just appeared…the shit head —

Klaus followed that by a smile, he controled his laugh as he thought it would only lead him to another coughing fit. 

— Don’t…don’t turn. Slide with…your arms —  
— Did Ben tell you this? —

Nod. 

— Thanks Ben. You…you’re a lifesaver —

Diego smiled to the space where Klaus kept frowning at, he guessed that’s where Ben should be. He followed Ben’s advice and managed to get himself to the backseat of the car with a lot of difficulty, his ribs were still causing him excruciating pain but he couldn't let it show, he had to look strong in front of klaus. 

— my cellphone! Y..yeah, thank you! — 

Diego kissed his cellphone several times. He couldn't believe it was actually there, this was their way out and the only chance he had to save klaus. He never took it anywhere so he had forgotten he had left it there two days before.

He didn't want to look at the phone's charge battery left. He didn't want to get so excited about a worthless cellphone with a dead battery. He slowly looked at it. 

— 15%, okay, okay. We can work with that— He thought. 

—klaus? Bud, you....s...still with me?—

Silence. That alerted Diego immediately. 

—klaus?— 

He turned to see his eyes were slightly closed. 

— yeah?—

—y...you have to answer to m...me, buddy. Y... you almost g... gave me a heart attack—

—s... sorry—

— it's ok. Just k... keep your eyes open. I'm g... gonna try to call...call the mansion.—

The phone's signal wasn't strong, but it was there. If the battery was holding, the signal would have to hold too. Diego dialed the mansion's number as quickly as he could. It ringed, once, twice, three times. 

— someone please pick up, pick up the frickin' phone! — Diego kept repeating like a mantra on his head. 

No response. 

— Damn it! — he couldn't waste the little battery he had. 

—klaus?—

— 'm awake—

— ok, bud—, — let's try again— 

The determination on his face was something klaus loved to see. He had it when he was serious about something. He was gonna do it no matter what happened. 

Diego dialed again. It ringed, once, twice... Someone picked up. 

— hello?—

— Five?—

— Diego? Be quick. I'm almost out the door.—

— F..five. Car crash, k.. klaus is hurt... badly... we're...route..31..—

And then the called ended. 

— Diego? Route…1? Diego? You ok?... Diego? — 

It took Five a minute to realize he was talking alone. The call was cut short and he couldn't hear the whole thing. There were a thousand of combinations with Route...something 1 in them, how the hell was he going to find them? Of course, that was just their luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, please let me know what you think of these two chapters. I'd love to hear from you. Cheers!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus and Ben think of a way to get Five to help them.

Five tried to call Diego back several times with absolutely no luck. He kept trying even though his phone was clearly turned off, he didn’t care if it was the signal or the battery, it still didn’t work. After a few tries he gave up. 

— Idiots! I should’ve stopped them. Klaus driving is such a dumb idea!— 

Getting angry was the only way Five knew to show he cared and the fact that he was incredibly scared for his two brothers. Klaus was extremely fragile, physically and emotionally, he was probably scared shitless but trying to hide his pain with a smile, he always cared more about not being a burden to anyone than his own wellbeing and Diego tended to hide every injury he had or to underestimate it. He always said he was fine but over time and after many hidden injuries, Five had learned to distrust his word on the matter. On top of all, he seemed to be alone in the mansion which hadn’t been a problem before the call, but now it was. 

Five started pacing on the floor, he wasn’t sure what to do. He returned to the kitchen and placed his hand on top of the kitchen table. He ran a hand through his hair. He really didn't know what to do. His mind was clouded with questions: how badly was Klaus hurt?, was Diego okay?, where the hell were they?

—I have to do something. Klaus is hurt, probably dying, because that's just his luck, of course. I cannot wait here for something else to happen—

Five thought about it briefly and left a note on the kitchen counter for the rest of his siblings to find in case they returned home soon. 

—Car crash. Diego and Klaus are hurt, went out to find them. If you read this call me, I have my cell on—

He took his cellphone, he wasn’t about to commit the same mistake Diego and Klaus had made. With that, he left the mansion, he was about to jump and teleport to some other place but he decided to save his energy for when it would be certainly needed. He didn't even know where to jump to anyways. 

\---------

— was…was that Five?— 

Diego was startled by Klaus' question. He was still lost in his own thoughts. He wasn't sure Five had heard him or if he was going to help them out or not. In fact, he was almost certain the call had ended before Five had a chance to hear the whole address. The phone's battery had died and there wasn't anything he could do about it. He hated the idea of waiting on something to happen without having any control over it. 

— yeah…buddy, it was Five—  
— 's he coming?—  
—of course he is, Klaus— 

Diego answered without knowing for sure if that was true at all. He didn’t want to cause him any more discomfort, he knew Klaus wasn’t good in stressing situations, he would just freak out if he knew the call turned out to be completely disappointing. 

—Di... 'm really... cold—  
—oh shit!— he thought, —he must be going into shock!. The blood loss, damn it!—

Diego couldn't panic, he had to look strong and calm. Freaking out wouldn't help anyone. Certainly not Klaus. 

—okay bud, I'll put my jacket on…on you. Let me see if I have any blankets around. Ben, could….c…could you look, please?—

Diego didn’t wait for a response, he wouldn’t be able to hear it anyway. However, he heard one from Klaus. 

—Ben nodded. What…was th’…question?—  
—Doesn't matter pal, I'm…I’m sure he's already w….working on it—

—Di...'m I dying? Ben isn't saying…..anything when I ask, he thinks I'm dying, I….know it and you…you’re scared…you’re stuttering..you..you only stutter when you're scared—  
—you…y…you are not dying, Klaus! Do you u…understand me? You're going…to be okay. I’m…I’m just agitated—

He wasn't sure who he was trying to convince because Klaus wasn’t buying any of it. 

—Di, you…should go. Leave me….you c’n walk, look for help and…go t’ a hospital. You need it. I'll stay with Ben ‘til…it happens. You…don't have to take care of me…anymore—  
—what!? Are y…you serious? Bro, I'm not…I’m not leaving you alone, we're getting out of this together...or we're not getting out of it at all!—

Klaus had a lump in his throat. He was trying not to sob uncontrollably at the thought of Diego being there for him, like always, in his last moments. 

Ben was sitting beside Klaus, watching the whole scene unravel and trying not to cry. Klaus was ready to die and if he gave up, there wasn’t much Ben or Diego could do about it. 

Diego placed his jacket on top of Klaus' back trying not to think about what he had just said. 

— he thinks I want to leave?—

Diego's thoughts were suddenly and rudely interrupted.

—Ben says…there's no blankets. But I'm ok…with…jacket, don't worry—

He was clearly lying not to worry Diego more than he already was. Saying the jacket wasn’t doing anything would only hurt his feelings. 

\------

—what? You..you think that's possible?— 

Klaus started talking to an empty space beside him, Diego hoped it was Ben and not some kind of blood loss induced hallucination. 

—yeah, I really think we can do it—

—what? Is..is it Ben? What's he saying?—  
—says he can…reach Five and tell him where to come if I … manifest him long enough—  
—can.. you do that? In the state you're…i…in?—  
—don't know... I can try— Klaus shrugged at the question, the best he could.  
— I d...don't want y..you doing it if you're gonna get hurt. You barely have…e….energy as it is—  
—ok…mom…— 

Klaus said with a little smile on his face. 

—I…think it’s the only choice we…we have—


	6. Death?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus manages to manifest Ben but, at what cost?

—Ok...here..here..I go—

Klaus tried his best to remember how to manifest Ben. The last and only time he had done it had been on the theater, it had been so long he didn't even remember what he was feeling at that moment. A mixture of fear and pure adrenaline. An external force pulsating through his entire body, that was close enough.  
He closed his eyes and thought about it, thought about the feeling, the urgency of making Ben visible, he knew he was going to die, and if he did before manifesting Ben Diego couldn't be saved either. 

—You.. ready…Ben?—

Diego looked at the empty space Klaus was acknowledging, he assumed that's where Ben would be. 

Ben nodded. He smiled faintly and got ready as people do when they're about to run. He briefly thought of a plan, he would immediately go to the mansion where he expected Five to be. If he wasn’t he knew some of the others would have to be there already. Enter. Route 31. Ambulances. Quick. There was the plan, he hoped he had more time to think about it though. 

—ok... hope…I hope…it...it works—

Klaus was really hoping with all the strength he had this would work out. Diego was just hoping this wasn’t the reason he would lose his little brother. 

—The mi…minute you start to feel bad, you…you…s…stop, ok bro? We'll…find another way—

Klaus nodded trying not to lose focus on the task at hand. He knew it was hard for Diego not to act like a hen mom. He thought about him as his little brother although they were both aware they were exactly the same age. 

He kept his eyes closed and tightened his fists. He frowned every two seconds which made Diego's concern grow even more every time. Suddenly, his fists were covered by a faint blue light. It was working. Diego smiled slightly and looked at Klaus. He looked absolutely awful, he was so agitated his breathing sounded as if he was lifting a 100 pounds bag, his hands were trembling and his frown kept getting more and more deep. Just before Diego said anything, the blue light in Klaus' hands faded. 

—No! No...no…—  
—bud, it's ok. You're straining yourself. Let's do something else—  
—No! This is the only way Diego. It's the only way. That way, Five can at least save you—

Klaus eyes had a sense of determination Diego hadn’t seen from him before. 

—what? Klaus, I…I told you, we're getting out of this together. I'm not leaving you to…to..d…die here. You hear me?—

—Di, I have to... Ben is our…choice—

Diego looked absolutely unconvinced at his latest response but he let it pass, it was not the time to engage into a fight with Klaus. He would kick his ass as soon as they were out of danger. 

—Klaus, maybe we shouldn't do this. I don't want you overworking yourself. There has to be another way. I know it was me who told you to do it—  
—No! It's…going to work. Just have to…try again—

Diego could only assume Klaus was talking to Ben. He wasn't even looking in his direction. 

Once again Klaus closed his eyes and tightened his fists, the blue light returned and this time, it stabilized, suddenly, Ben was visible, faintly but visible. 

—Ben?—

Diego wanted to cry, there was his favorite brother standing before him, about to save their lives. He wanted to hug him, to kiss him, to talk to him about how scared he was but there wasn't any time for that, he would have to save it for later. 

—go, please—

Ben just nodded and disappeared into the road. 

Klaus needed to maintain Ben visible at least for ten minutes so he could locate Five, he hoped he would get to that. He didn't dare to open his eyes and lose all the focus he had gained. He had to keep it for everybody's sake. But it was undeniable how badly he felt, he was sweating, trembling and he felt incredibly queasy, either ready to throw up or pass out. 

He felt he was definitely bleeding through his nose but hoped he could hide it from Diego long enough for Ben to reach Five. 

Ben immediately went to the mansion. He didn't need to knock to enter. He just did. As soon as he entered he found Vanya and Luther in the kitchen, Allison was just entering. Luther was holding a note in his hand, looking as if he was about to pass out. He was staring at it without blinking once. 

Car crash. Diego and Klaus are hurt, went out to find them. If you read this call me, I have my cell on.

\-----------------------------------

Diego’s worst fear at the moment had become true before his eyes. Klaus was fading…fast. He saw how his grip on his fists was getting weaker, the blue that surrounded them was fading as well. When he went closer to see his brother’s face, he realized what Klaus was trying to hide, his nose had started bleeding and now the blood was dripping on the floor, his whole face was covered with it. Diego was thinking about calling him out on his reckless behaviour when he heard him, really heard him. 

—Don’t…don’t stop..please—

He was begging whatever spirit was hanging around them to help him. He never asked them for help. Diego’s thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a loud yell from Klaus. He started and he didn’t stop. 

—Klaus! Bud, you..you’re ok—

Klaus kept yelling at the burst of pain his head was submitted to. He felt it was going to explode. 

—Di…—

He couldn’t finish his sentence when a sudden coughing fit overtook him. He looked as if he couldn’t breathe at all. 

—Klaus, stop! This..isn’t worth it…s..stop!—  
—Di…bye— 

With that, Klaus welcomed sweet darkness. 

—Klaus!—

\----------------------

—Luther? What? What does it say?—

Ben heard Allison ask. Luther just blinked away the tears and handed her the note. Ben couldn't be bothered about what it was, he had to talk to them. He was starting to fade, he knew Klaus was getting weaker and they didn't have much time anymore. 

—Guys—  
—Ben? What? How are you here? Ben, Klaus and Diego…are they...are—  
—that's why I'm here. Don't have much time. Route 31. Need an ambulance, tell Five, call him—

Just like that Ben disappeared. 

—Ben?—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry for the delay, here's the new chapter, I'm looking forward to read your comments. I love them. Thanks!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five finds Diego and Klaus. Involves a lot of angst.

It was the first time Luther’s commanding skills got scrambled, he thought he would run to the Route 31, he would carry both Diego and Klaus and get them to the mansion. What could he do? He couldn’t panic, there wasn’t any time for that. Maybe, that wasn’t the best option, he knew not in a million years he would manage to be as fast as Five. He could just blink there and help them. He had to be the leader, not letting his emotions move him to take the worst possible decision. 

—Oh my God, that was…did Klaus do that?…okay no, call Five!—

Immediately, Allison took the phone and dialed Five’s number. It didn’t get to ring twice before Five answered. 

—Luther? Allison? Whoever, doesn’t matter. Diego and Klaus…—  
—Yeah, I know. That’s why I’m calling. Ben was here. There’s no time. Listen to me, route 31, 3…1. They probably need two ambulances, you have to get there.—  
—31, of course. Got it, I’m off—  
—Please call if…Five?—

Five had already hung up before Allison got a chance to finish her sentence. 

—What did he say?—

It was the first thing Vanya had said since they had found the note. Her voice sounded like a little scared girl about to cry. 

—He said he’ll get there—

Luther heard Allison and decided it was the moment to step up and be a leader. They were all scared, they didn’t need to panic together, they needed someone to tell them what to do. 

—Ok, Vanya, you stay here. Stay by the phone. Let us know if somebody calls, we’re taking our cellphones. Let mom and Pogo know, we might come with one of them, we don’t know if they can attend their injuries. We’ll call you as soon as we know something.—

Vanya just nodded and ran to find Grace and Pogo and inform them of the situation. Luther sounded so commanding and secure, there wasn’t a reason to argue with him. 

—Allison, you and me, let’s go to the car, don’t forget your cellphone.—  
—Luther, stop! Stop for a minute. What are we going to do? Five is going there with an ambulance, way faster than us. We should at least get some first aid supplies. Maybe one of them needs them.—  
—Yeah, you’re right, sorry. Please gather some supplies and then we’ll go—

\----------------------

Five had hung up and was planning if the first thing he should do was to get to his brothers or to call an ambulance to get there. He could be there in a minute but he wouldn’t be able to do anything to help them if they were badly hurt. 

—First I’ll call an ambulance, then I’ll blink there— He thought briefly and dialed. 

Once he was sure there was an ambulance on its way and he had informed them of what he supposed was the state of his brothers, he blinked to the Route 31. He landed a few meters away from the car.  
Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw as he arrived there. The car was completely wrecked, for what he could see from a distance, it was upside down, the windshield and the side windows were broken. He was totally certain the car wasn’t worth saving at all. He couldn’t see Diego or Klaus so he assumed they should be inside the car. 

He started running as fast as he could towards it, he needed to know if his brothers were still alive, he ran faster and faster as he got closer to the car. The view started to get clearer. He could see Diego’s black suit and Klaus’ recognizable curls on the windshield, he couldn’t see his face though. 

—Diego! Klaus! Can you hear me?—  
—Five! Here! K…Klaus won’t wake up.—

Five found Diego in such a panicking state, he was almost unrecognizable. He was trying to get closer and look for any sign of life on Klaus’ body. There were clearly tears in his eyes and his hands were trembling as Five had never seen, he decided not to comment on any of it. 

Klaus looked dead, he didn’t move at all, there was so much blood where he was lying Five didn’t even know where it was coming from. 

—I’ll try to feel for his pulse, Diego. Don’t strain yourself, are you hurt? Anything I should know about?—  
—No, nothing. I’m…I’m fine—  
—Diego, you have to tell me—  
—Ok, my chest and belly hurt a little, might have a couple of b…bruised ribs. Please..please check on Klaus.—

Five did the best he could to approach his brother, he was in a funny position and getting to him was more difficult than it seemed. Five reached Klaus’ neck to feel for a pulse. 

—The pulse is there, but it’s very weak. He’s breathing.—  
—Ok, that’s…that’s good—  
—I already called an ambulance. Ben told Luther you needed one. They’d should be on their way, I think Luther is coming too.—  
—I have to remember to…t…tell Klaus to manifest…him when we get out of this. I have t…to thank him.—  
—Yeah, ok Diego, I should help you to get out of there. Here we go, let me help you—

Diego tried to get out of the car on his own but quickly realized it was not possible. Besides, Five was being as gentle as he could possibly be, he had to take advantage of it, it might never happen again. Five got to his side of the car, got his arm around Diego’s waist and tried to help him move his body weight outside of the car and into the floor. Diego frowned a couple of times to the soreness on his chest and belly but overall, he could manage to get out without much difficulty. Five helped him to sit down on the floor next to the car. 

—you ok?—  
—yeah, check on..on Klaus, please Five—

Five got up and got into the car again. He reached for Klaus’ pulse on his wrist and didn’t feel anything; so, he quickly moved his hand to his neck. Surely, it was a mistake, maybe he didn’t feel it because his wrist was bent in an awkward position. When he reached his neck he realized it certainly wasn’t a mistake. Klaus’ pulse was gone, he couldn’t find it. His eyes opened wide and his thoughts started spiraling out of control. He couldn’t say anything to Diego, he would just panic, but he had to act quickly. 

—Five, is..is he okay?—

Diego tried to get up from the floor and get a good look at his brothers. The silence just made everything that much more terrifying. 

—Yeah, he is. Stay down, don’t move.—

Five tried his best to move Klaus, to access his chest and maybe give him CPR but quickly realized it was impossible to do with his 13 year old body. Luckily he saw Luther and Allison getting to the scene in the car, he couldn’t waste anymore time. 

—Diego, I need you to listen. Klaus doesn’t have a pulse, I can’t find it, don’t get up, Luther and Allison are pulling over right now. I’ll try to do CPR—  
—What? He doesn’t have…—

Diego didn’t listen and immediately tried to get up and go to his little brother. However, as soon as he got up a wave of dizziness took him over. Allison and Luther ran to him and caught him before he fell down on the floor. Each one grabbed one of his arms and helped him to sit down on the floor again. 

—K…Klaus, Klaus, help…him—  
—Klaus? Where?—

Luther hadn’t finished his question when he saw Five trying to move Klaus inside the car. 

—Luther! Come on! Here!—

When Luther approached Five didn’t even look at him. He was so focused on Klaus he could only utter a simple sentence and Luther got to work. 

—he's not breathing.—

Luther just nodded and helped Five getting Klaus to face up. When they managed to do it without thinking too much about the damage they could have caused, they started CPR.

Luther pressed on his chest while Five breathed in his mouth. He tried to ignore the alarming amount of blood it was coming out of it. Just by breathing twice into his mouth, his whole face ended up stained with blood. He couldn’t care less about it, he would wipe it off after all this was over. 

—1...2...3...go—

They kept repeating the same process over and over again. 

—1...2...3...go—  
—still nothing—  
—1...2...3...go—

Luther said, almost out of breath. 

—there's no...pulse—  
—don't stop...p.. please—

Diego’s voice resonated more than ever. He sounded like he was about to yell, to cry, to pass out.   
Five and Luther kept going, neither dared to take a single breath between tries. Stopping didn't seem like a good plan at the moment. 

—where the hell is that ambulance?—

As soon as Five said it, the ambulance pulled over and two guys ran out of it. They took both five and Luther out of the way and started working on Klaus while a third guy approached Diego who kept trying to stand up and look at Klaus’ lifeless body.

The two guys got Klaus out of the car and put him on the floor, on a single gurney. They couldn’t load him in the ambulance, they had to get his heart beating again before that. 

—Sir, stay still please—  
—K…Klaus, my bother. How is…he? Is he alive?—  
—Sir, they're working on him. You have to stay still. I assure you they’re doing everything they can. —  
—Diego, let them help you. We’ll take care of Klaus—

Luther said as he kneeled next to him and took his shoulder.

—s...save him, please—

Dizziness won, Diego couldn’t hold anymore and passed out. As soon as that happened, they loaded him to the ambulance. 

—does anybody want to ride with him?—  
—i'll go, just let me…Luther, please call me, I want to know, anything—

Allison wanted to stay there. It scared her shitless to think Klaus was dying before her eyes but he couldn’t leave Diego alone, someone had to be there when he woke up, so she got into the ambulance and they rode away. 

—1...2...3.... charge...clear!—  
—1...2...3.... charge...clear!—

The paramedics shocked Klaus again and again as he remained unresponsive. Luther, Five and Ben stood there frozen, they couldn’t look away. There was nothing they could do about it, they could only stare at their brother’s limp body on the floor. 

Suddenly, the paramedics stopped. They seemed to have given up. 

—No, no! You can’t stop—

Five said with rage coming out everywhere and very difficult tears to hide. 

—You can’t do this! You can’t do this! I can't lose him, not again.—  
—I’m sorry, we did everything we could. He was too far gone. His injuries were too severe.—

Five stopped. He couldn't say anything else, if he let his anger rise he would have ended up killing everyone in the road. 

—Time of death: 04:15. Load him up in the ambulance—

Luther didn’t know if he wanted to cry, to yell or to punch someone. He could only think he hadn't been able to save his little brother. How was he going to tell Diego, Vanya, Allison? He couldn’t, he wouldn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, thanks for the support, I love reading your comments. Here's the seventh chapter, I'm already working on the next one, I'll upload it real soon. Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

—County central. That's where we're taking him. The same hospital your other brother is in—

One of the paramedics told two very shocked Luther and Five. 

—Ok— it was all Luther could say at the moment. He had to swallow the big lump he had in his throat. He couldn’t cry, not when his whole family needed him. They needed him to be strong. 

—He doesn’t like to be alone…He didn’t…could you be with him while we get there? I’m sorry—  
—Yeah, don’t worry. We get it—

The paramedics secured Klaus' body on the gurney, covered him with a white sheet and rode away. 

Luther turned to see Five who was sitting on the floor next to the car staring at the same spot he had been when Klaus died. Tears were streaming down his face, some of them had dried already. 

—Five, let's go. We have to go to the hospital—  
—I couldn't save him. I couldn't… Ben?—

Five wasn’t looking or listening to Luther, he was talking to himself. That’s what Luther thought before he started to look around. He didn't know if Ben was even there, but he had to apologize. Ben had done everything, he had tried to reach him to save Klaus.

—I'm sorry, Ben. You trusted I would save them and I couldn't. Again. I couldn’t…couldn’t save them…him.—

Five looked down. There was no reason to pretend he knew where Ben was. 

—it's not your fault.—

Ben couldn't cry but felt just about to. Klaus was dead. He had taken care of him for so long and had seen him coming out of so many ODs he didn't think it was possible for him to die.

—Please, Ben. Take care of him. I don't know how that works but if you can, be with him. He doesn't like to be alone—  
—I know. I hope he comes to me. Damn…I don’t even know if he’ll find me—

Ben knew it wasn't worth it. Nobody would hear him.

—Five, we have to go—  
—yeah—  
—Come on. I’ll drive—

Luther said while helping Five to stand up. They both got in the car and drove completely silent. Luther thought about calling Allison but this wasn’t a piece of news you just gave in the phone. He’d tell her and everybody else when they got there. 

\--------

When Allison got to the hospital with Diego they took him away. She had been sitting on the waiting room with a cold coffee for 15 minutes dying to know something about either one of her brothers. She waited for them to arrive, for a call, anything. Vanya had been calling constantly and every time she had received the same response: we still don’t know anything. 

On her head she had imagined a thousand times Five and Luther arriving saying Klaus was okay, just a little banged up. Then, the doctor would come out and say the same about Diego, but the truth was, she didn’t know anything. She didn’t want to think about Klaus without a heart beat, with paramedics making him breathe and come back to life, it was too horrible to remember. 

Allison kept thinking about that when she saw the two paramedics she recognized from before entering with a gurney with a white sheet on, there was clearly a dead body under it. Her heart skipped all the beats it could. Her hands were trembling. She got up and got closer to the gurney. As she was approaching, Five and Luther entered, they looked so shaken up she immediately knew what was going on. 

—Is he?—

She couldn’t say it. It was too horrible to think about it. 

Luther just nodded, he couldn’t contain his tears any longer, seeing Allison realize her brother was dead broke his heart. 

She immediately put a hand on her mouth and started sobbing uncontrollably. She approached the gurney and lifted the sheet. There was him, dead, unresponsive. 

—No…no..no— 

She said repeatedly while burying her face on Klaus’ curls. She always loved to do that. He always managed to keep them soft and fluffy. She realized at that moment, she wouldn’t be able to do that again. She refused to leave his side, just kept hugging him stronger. 

—I’m sorry miss, but we have to go—  
—No! No, he doesn’t like to be alone, no!—  
—Allison, come on, it’s their job—

Luther said grabbing Allison by her shoulders and gently taking her away from Klaus’ body. She complied immediately. She couldn’t possibly fight against Luther’s strength. So, she buried her face in Luther’s chest and kept sobbing. The paramedics took the gurney away and within a minute were out of their sight. 

None of them had realized but Five had fled the scene and wasn’t anywhere to be found. 

—Five?— Allison asked looking around the room.   
—He probably needs some time alone— Luther answered. 

—How are we gonna tell Vanya and Diego? Diego can’t listen to this, he’ll blame himself…It just so horrible. How did this happen?—  
—I know. Let’s start with Vanya. Then, we’ll deal with Diego. When he’s awake—

Allison nodded, wiped the tears in her eyes and dialed the mansion’s number. It didn’t matter who would answer the phone, they would all find out as soon as she delivered the news. 

The phone only rang once and Vanya picked it up. They were obviously anxious to know any news about either Diego or Klaus. 

—Allison? Luther? What happened?—  
—Van?—  
—Allison? What happened?—

Silence. 

—Allison? Can you hear me?—

Sobs. 

—Please, just tell me what’s going on.—  
—I’m sorry—  
—Allison, where are Diego and Klaus?—  
—Diego is being checked out by a doctor—  
—And Klaus?—

Silence. 

—Is he?…Ohh…no…no—  
—Yeah—  
—No, it can’t be, no—

Vanya kept repeating the same phrases while she hung up the phone and sat down on the floor, she took her head between her hands and stayed there sobbing quietly. Grace and Pogo knew what that meant, they didn’t need to ask. They just sat in the living room and stared at the floor. 

\-----

—Family of Diego Hargreeves?—  
—In here, we’re his siblings. How is he?—  
—He sustained several injuries, mostly in the chest area. He has two bruised ribs and one that is broken. He is going to have to take it easy for some time but other than that, he should be okay. The dizziness was caused for putting too much effort into moving with his bruised ribs so, we don’t have to worry about that. We have ordered a CTA and an MRI scan to make sure everything is in order, though—

—Can we see him?—  
—Of course, he’s awake but he needs to rest. Keep it short.—

Luther helped Allison to get up and they went to Diego’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, loving the support, thanks for reading, for the kudos and the comments. I'll keep updating the story. I'm already thinking about finishing it in one or two more chapters. Bear with me for a little bit. Cheers!


	9. Chapter 9

Allison and Luther knew telling Diego was going to be a hundred times worse than it had been telling Vanya. He had always had a soft spot for Klaus; he wouldn’t have even left his side in the car crash site if he hadn’t passed out. Allison could only think how lucky they were that Diego had passed out when he did, just before the paramedics declared Klaus was dead. 

When they entered the room, Diego was talking to the nurse and trying to get out of bed. She was failing at making him stop. 

—Sir, please stop or I’ll have to sedate you.—   
—I need to see my brother. I need to know he’s okay.— 

As soon as Luther saw what was happening he ran towards them and held Diego by both arms, trying not to hurt him. 

—Diego, stop! You’re going to hurt yourself.—   
—Luther?, Klaus, I need to see him, where is he?—

Silence. Luther looked down. 

—Luther! Where is Klaus?— 

Luther didn’t know what to do. Diego would freak out if he knew the truth but he couldn’t keep it from him. It wasn’t fair at all. 

—Luther, look at me, where is he?—  
—I think you should calm down?—  
—Allison?— Diego ignored Luther and turned looking at his sister and trying to search for an answer for either of them. 

—Diego, please calm down.— said Allison approaching him and touching his arm trying to reassure him.   
—I won’t calm down. What the hell is going on? If you don’t tell me, I’ll find out on my own.— 

He said trying to get up from the bed and failing fantastically at it. His arms failed him every time on top of the piercing pain in his abdomen. 

—Diego, stop it! He’s….I’m sorry. He’s gone. They couldn’t bring him back.— said Luther, trying to remain strong for everybody. 

Diego started at both of them. His rational side knew they were telling the truth but his heart couldn’t believe what he was hearing. His brother, his little brother was gone. He couldn’t save him. It was all his fault. 

—No!, you’re lying, where is he? Where is he?—  
—Diego, we’re not lying, I swear.—  
—You always wanted him gone, I knew it, that’s why you’re lying!—  
—Diego, are you serious? How dare you? I didn’t want him gone!—  
—You did. You were always saying he was useless! Don’t be all saint now!—

Luther and Diego were about to start a real fight before Allison intervened and broke it off. 

—Stop! You really think this is helping?—  
—I don’t care! Where is he?—

Luther kept trying to make Diego sit down and he kept trying to get up and get out of there. Go to look for his little brother. That was his latest mission. 

Suddenly he stopped and looked at both of them. 

—You left him alone? Who is with him? He doesn’t like that!—  
—He’s not alone. They have him downstairs. Diego, he’s gone.— 

Diego stopped and stared at Luther. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing, it was like a punch in the gut. He couldn’t deny it anymore either. They had repeated it several times. 

—He didn’t deserve that.He didn’t.— Diego said. He couldn’t hide the tears that were streaming down his cheeks. He didn’t care anymore if anyone saw him. He took his head in his both hands. 

—It is my fault, it is my fault.— He kept repeating, to no one in particular. 

—Diego, it’s not. It’s nobody’s fault. It was an accident.—   
—I shouldn’t have let him drive. I knew it was a bad idea, and then, I let him die!—  
—You didn’t, Diego, stop. It’s not your fault.—   
—It is Allison, I should be the dead one, not him. He’s so kind, and generous. Oh God, he’s gone!!! Damn it!— 

Allison couldn’t hold her tears from revealing, it was heartbreaking to see Diego like that. Blaming himself and thinking he should switch places with Klaus. That just wasn’t right. She shouldn’t have to lose two brothers in the same day. 

Diego finished, punching the mattress. He felt so impotent. He couldn’t even stand up and go see his body. 

—I’m worthless.—   
—Diego, you have to stop. He wouldn’t have wanted this, you know that. I’m sure he wouldn’t blame you, it was just an accident.— 

Diego seemed to ignore everything Luther had said and followed up with a question. 

—Can I see him? Please, I need to see him.—   
—I don’t think so. They’re examining his body. The doctor told us we could see him for a little bit and say…say goodbye but I don’t know when.—   
—Could you ask? Please?—

Luther couldn’t do anything else than nodding. His brother, his bravest brother, the badass was asking him to do this as if he was a scared little boy. He had never seen him like that. 

\------------

Five had left and was hoping nobody was looking for him. He had to see Klaus without the rest of his siblings. He couldn’t bear the thought of his family seeing him sobbing uncontrollably on top of his dead brother. 

When the paramedics left with Klaus’ body he had followed them into the basement, that’s where the morgue was. They left the gurney there and went away. When he was sure he was completely alone and unseen, he blinked inside the room. 

The first thing he did when he entered was removing the sheet from Klaus’ face. He knew it was illogical but he couldn’t stop thinking he would be afraid of the darkness. When he lifted it, he saw it, Klaus’ face, with a few of the cuts cleaned and dried from the blood. His face incredibly pale and his lips with an awful tinge of blue. He hated seeing him like this, so still, so lifeless, he was never quiet, he was never still, he was always making jokes, singing or dancing around the house. Still, it was better than not seeing him at all. 

He couldn’t stop the tears from coming. He let them flow freely, took Klaus’ hand in his and put his head on his chest. 

—You can’t be gone. What are we gonna do without you? Luther and Diego are gonna kill each other.— 

Five said that last phrase with a smile on his face. Klaus was really the one who kept the peace around. He made everybody smile and laugh when they were about to kill each other. 

—This family cannot go on without you.— 

\------------

Klaus didn’t know where he was, when he woke up and while he got his eyes to focus, everything was black and white. He felt so nauseous, he thought he would barf all over himself as soon as he got up from the floor. His mind was full of questions, of uncertainties, of fear. 

It took him very little time to realize he was probably dead, though. He was alone and the world he was in was so surreal, he either was dead or in a coma. It seemed like the universe you’re in when you go to sleep in which somehow everything seems real and fake at the same time. 

He didn’t feel calm but he didn’t feel anxious either. He felt alone and lost. He couldn’t hear or see Ben anywhere around, he would have guessed if he was dead, he should be able to see his dead brother, but things had never been easy, sure there was some kind of unwritten law he wasn’t aware of. 

—Klaus? Oh my God!— 

Ben. Ben was there.   
He was running towards Klaus at whole speed, his happy face couldn’t be hidden for anything in the world. Klaus started running as well, the moment was just like in an old movie when the main couple met each other after many years apart. When they reached each other, they hugged so strongly they almost fell to the floor, they stayed there for a few minutes, none of them wanted to let go. They both thought they would never see each other again. 

—I thought I wouldn’t be able to find you.—   
—How did you, actually?— Said Klaus looking puzzled. 

—Well, this was the place I first landed when I died so I thought it was worth a shot.—   
—It was worth it, all right. Ben, you’re a nerd.— 

Ben followed that by a laugh. 

—Yeah, I know.—

After a few seconds Ben got serious. Too serious for Klaus’ liking. 

—Klaus, you have to go back.—   
—What?—

Klaus’ smiled disappeared immediately. 

—I just got here.—   
—Yeah, but this has a kind of expiration date. You cannot stay.—   
—But, we’re together. I’m calm, I can’t hear voices or see spirits.—   
—You cannot leave them, Diego, Allison, Luther, Vanya. Our family is gonna fall apart if you’re not there. Plus, you’re the only person who has this privilege. Your power gives you that, other people are not so lucky.—   
—Don’t be so dramatic, Benny!. I’m sure they’re already getting over it.—   
—Oh yeah? That’s what you think?—

Ben walked Klaus to a nearby cabin, opened the door and showed him a vision of his siblings in the hospital, of Five crying his eyes out on top of Klaus’ body, of Diego crying and blaming himself for Klaus’ death, of Vanya crying unconsolable in the living room floor in the mansion. 

—There’s no… this doesn’t make any sense. They don’t care about me, they never did, just you.—   
—They’re just idiots, Klaus, they love you on their own way. Look at them.—   
—But…if I come back, I’ll have to see dead people again?—  
—Yeah, you will, sorry—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, here again. I hope you like the new chapter, I'd love to hear from you! Thanks.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys again, I wrote a car crash fic, please let me know in the comments what you think and maybe ideas to continue the story, it would be cool to hear from you.


End file.
